Double Dare
by Peach Creek
Summary: Kevedd one-shot. Kevin is dared to sneak into Edd's room and steal something, but he never expected what he would find. Rated M for language, use of alcohol, and suggestions of sexual content.


"Kevin!" Nazz groaned. "Do I really have to do this? Can't you think of anything else?"

"Sorry, Nazz! A dare is a dare! You could've picked truth. You brought this on yourself." Kevin sat back and took another long drink of the light beer he'd "borrowed" from his dad's stash.

Nazz looked unhappily at the calloused foot in front of her face. Attached to the foot was a very tipsy Rolf. He playfully circled his big toe in the air. Nazz leaned in slightly and wrinkled her nose in disgust. _I'm not nearly drunk enough for this,_ she thought. She scrunched her face up, took a deep breath, and quickly drew her tongue up the bottom of Rolf's foot. Kevin fell backwards laughing while Nazz chugged from her cup and gagged. Rolf wiped his foot on the leg of his overalls, grinning sloppily.

"Rolf, that is nasty! When is the last time you washed those?" Nazz whined.

"The stench of a radish leads to a long life, Nazz-girl," Rolf replied.

Kevin recovered from his laughing fit and sat up, wiping his eyes. "Dude, you're making less sense than usual. Alright, Nazz. Your turn."

"Truth or dare, Kevin?" Nazz asked with a wicked grin. "And don't worry…you're screwed either way."

"Oh, someone's feisty today. Alright, dare. Hit me with your best shot." Kevin leaned forward to look her in the eyes.

"I dare you to sneak into Double D's room and steal something without getting caught."

Rolf became suddenly interested. "Yes, yes, I like this dare. I will help you in your efforts, Casanova-Kevin. In two minutes you must be perched like a bird." He ran out of the house.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kevin asked.

Nazz shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. "I dunno, dude, but a dare's a dare, right? So get going. I'll be watching."

Kevin sighed heavily and walked out into the cul-de-sac. He could see the tip of Nazz's nose sticking out from in between the living room curtain. She stuck her hand out and gave him a thumbs-up. He flipped her off and looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched. It was a particularly hot day; the cul-de-sac had been deserted for the comfort of air conditioned homes. He sprinted over to Edd's house and hopped the fence. He knew Edd's room was on the second floor, but he wasn't sure which window it was…there! The second window on the side of the house was open and through it he could see into a room that was so perfectly organized that it couldn't possibly belong to anyone but Double D. A large tree grew next to the house. It looked like its branches would support his weight. Kevin moved to stand under the window and judged the distance between the tree and the window ledge. _I can make that_.

He climbed the tree quickly and straddled the branch closest to the window. He could see Edd sitting at his desk, scribbling away in a notebook and occasionally taking a measuring tape to the cactus at his side. _Shit,_ Kevin thought. _How am I supposed to take something if the little dork is still here?_ Right on cue, the doorbell rang, making Kevin and Edd jump.

"Just a moment!" Edd shouted. He ran out of the room, leaving the bedroom door open. After a beat, the front door opened. "Oh! Rolf! Can I help you with something?"

Kevin grinned and shook his head. _That son of a shepherd._ Putting his athletic skills to use, he swung into the room and landed softly. He heard Rolf chattering away, but he could tell Edd wasn't terribly interested. _I better be quick,_ he thought. He looked around for something to take. Everything seemed to have a place and a label. How was he supposed to take something without Double D noticing? On a whim, Kevin began throwing drawers open, searching for anything that didn't have a label on it. No such luck. He began to panic; Rolf was trying desperately to hold Edd's attention but his efforts were failing fast. Kevin was just about to give up when he spotted an unmarked box under Edd's bed. He pulled it out and flipped the lid off.

"What the hell?"

Neatly folded and stacked in the box was the best collection of lingerie Kevin had ever seen. Nazz had some pretty great stuff, but this put everything she owned to shame. At the top were several pairs of lacy black boyshorts, but that layer quickly gave way to a collection of colorful thongs. The further he went, the redder his face became, until he finally reached the bottom and his fingers touched leather. He reeled, eyes rolling back in his head. Who would've thought? Kevin wasn't even sure he believed it, but one thing he did know: it was fucking _hot_. He was shaken from his fantasies by a loud crowing noise. He looked toward the door and heard Edd attempting to say goodbye.

"It is time for little birds to fly home!" Rolf shouted.

Kevin scrambled for the lid. At the last second, he looped his thumb through a pair of the lace panties on top and shoved them into his back pocket. He kicked the box back under the bed and made a break for the window. He paused to peel the label off the windowsill as evidence before dropping to the ground. He vaulted the fence and ran across the street, reaching Nazz's door at the same time as Rolf. Nazz met them in the front hall.

"Well?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Here." Kevin stuck the label to her forehead. "Dude's got his whole room organized. If I took anything bigger he would know."

"Wow!" she said, clearly impressed. "Good thinking, Rolf. That was awesome."

"Yep. Well, I'm gonna head on home. I still need to write that essay for history."

Kevin waved goodbye and walked out. He reached a hand back to make sure the panties were tucked firmly out of sight. As he walked home, he glanced up at Edd's house. A familiar heat pooled in the pit of his stomach. Once he was back in the safety of his own room, he allowed himself to fantasize, running the lace through his fingers. _Someday, _he promised himself. _Someday I'll see these on his cute little ass._


End file.
